Y-SBD3021
Introduction The Y-SBD3021 is a yard job based out of B Yard in San Bernardino, also known as the Beer Run. It is one of two based there, the other being the Cargill Turn. At present, the 3021 serves four area industries on an as-needed basis. There is currently no regular operating schedule, with the job assigned to run when the yardmaster gives the order. This job requires using main tracks, so if allowances have not been made to run it during the intersession, it will need to be handled when there is a dispatcher on duty. Traffic for the Y-SBD3021 is routed through West Colton. Inbound cars called for by the industries will arrive on a cut delivered by the M-WCLBAR on its way east. The Y-WCLSBD, a UP transfer job from West Colton, can also deliver this traffic. Pulls from the industries are set aside to either be picked up by the M-WCLBAR or the Y-WCLSBD, depending on if the pulls have cars for WC or not. Method of Operation Generally, the cars for the Y-SBD3021 are kept together in B yard until it's time to build the train. When the build order is given, the train should be blocked for its four customers: Archer Daniels Midland (ADM), Mars Petcare (MAR), D&W Packaging (DWP), and Brown's Lager Co. (BLC). Blocking isn't essential, but it will make the job much easier, as switching space at the industries is limited, and the main tracks are heavily used in the area. The order of the blocks in the train is entirely up to the yard crew, depending on how the work is to be carried out. The power for this job is shared with the Y-SBD1022 and kept at B Yard. It can be re-tagged Y-SBD3021 while performing this work. Archer Daniels Midland This industry is located west of B Yard off of Main 3. Loaded tanks are spotted, and empties are pulled. In order to service the spur, the ADM cars need to be shoved out of B Yard, crossing over to Main 3 at Rana. There are two tracks inside the industry itself, either of which can be used for spotting loads, but space is limited. Deciding when to switch ADM during the Beer Run's tour of duty might simply be a matter of asking the dispatcher if there's time to cross over or not. In any case, it might make sense to do this industry separate from the other two, dropping the pulls at B Yard. Brown's Lager Co. and D&W Packaging BLC and DWP are located east of B Yard, on a spur located between Ono and Verdemont, on Main 2. This spur also services Mars Petcare. Using the Run8 Depot Cajon map, BLC is labeled as Brad's Brews (BBB). It is the building furthest from the camera in the above screenshot. Leaving B Yard, the train needs to cross over to Main 2 to access these industries. Heading east (into the camera above), the spur will be facing point, with BLC ending up as a trailing point move, while DWP and Mars will be ahead, facing point. Plan your moves carefully and work with the dispatcher as necessary to make sure you don't get stuck on the wrong side of your cars. There is a short runaround track available on the BLC side of the spur to help deal with this issue. BLC receives empty reefers and releases loads. The building adjacent to the runaround track is DWP, with a short spur track that receives empty gondolas and releases the loads. Mars Petcare MAR is the other half of the Main 2 spur, shared with BLC. MAR receives both loaded covered hoppers and empty boxcars, releasing the emptied hoppers and boxes loaded with pet products. The hoppers unload on the track furthest from the building, and the boxcars get loaded on the other track, just as pictured above. When you are ready to return to B Yard, call the dispatcher for authority to enter Main 2 and head for home. If the dispatcher has allowed you to leave the M2 switch open while you work, you won't need the authority to enter, but you will need to let the DS know you're ready to return. Upon arrival at B Yard, the cars pulled from MAR and BLC should be combined with the ADM pulls and set aside, pending yardmaster instructions. The important consideration here is to keep them together, and not mixed with other B Yard traffic. If the WCLBAR is picking them up, they will need to be kept on the east end of the yard for easy access by the road crew. If a transfer is to be run, the west end of the yard is probably easier. Update the registry with your work and tie up.